FireClan
FireClan is owned by Wolfy10! To join leave a message on her wall! Territory FireClan’s territory is a forest with many rivers around it and in it. There are also cliffs sometimes, and meadows in it. History FireClan was founded by a cat named Inferno. Him and his brother, River, lived in a dark bland territory where all the trees were dead and black. They lead a group of cats away from their old territory. Inferno liked the river, forest, and meadows better while River liked the dark shadowy forests. One day yowls sang across the territory, and Inferno came over to find cats battling. River and his cats claimed that it was their territory, and that they trespassed. In the battle many cats died. Inferno was so angered that he stated they were now two separate groups, and that any cat found with a cat in River’s group would be punished by banishment or death. Forest, Inferno’s son helped him take care of their group. One day a huge battle broke out and Inferno was killed by River. Forest then killed River. The rest of River’s group left and traveled, and were never seen again. Forest took over Inferno’s group and named it FireClan in his father‘s honor. Eventually ranks were established, and so were rules to help FireClan thrive. Leadership is passed on from father to son, or mother to daughter, or father to daughter, or mother to son. It is passed down by heritage. Ranks Leader The rank leader is the leader of the Clan. He or she makes all the final decisions and tells everyone what to do. They have the name ‘star’ at the end of their name, and they receive nine lives. This rank is passed down by heritage. The son of the previous leader will become the next leader of the Clan. The leader still hunts and scouts, though. Deputy The deputy consults with the leader and helps him or her make the decisions. They also help organize battle patrols or scouting patrols or hunting patrols. The deputy also makes sure everyone is healthy and safe, and doing well. Medicine Cat The medicine cat is a cat who helps consult with StarClan. They also have a special connection with the spirits, and specialize in healing. The medicine cat is wise and tells the leader and sometimes the deputy omens and prophecies, in which they receive from the stars. The medicine cats also collect herbs to heal other cats. Scouts The scouts climb trees, and look around the borders, to make sure there are no intruders. They also jump from tree to tree sometimes, and look around that way. The scouts specialize in climbing and jumping trees. Although they rarely do ground patrols, and usually stay in the trees. But they sometimes help the fighters fight, if help is needed. And if they know how. Hunters The hunters are the ones who hunt for the Clan. They specialize in stalking, and fishing, and catching prey. Some hunters prefer to fish, some prefer to hunt in meadows, and some prefer the hunt in the forest. Sometimes, but rarely, hunters climb trees to catch a bird or a squirrel or something. They’re responsible for feeding the Clan. But they sometimes help the fighters fight, if help is needed. And if they know how. Fighters The fighters specialize in fighting. They also practice stalking, and assassinating if it comes to it. But they mainly focus on hand-to-hand combat and very special battle techniques. They can fight from the water, or from the trees, or just on ground. But when they’re not training or in battle, they have part time jobs as scouts or hunters. Apprentices Apprentices are kits who have just turned six moons old. They are training to become a fighter, a hunter, a scout, or a medicine cat. As they grow up, they look around and see what interests them most, and see what they’re beset at. The leader or deputy also watches them to see what they seem best at. But in the end it’s the leader’s choice to what they become. They have a mentor and their mentor trains them to fight, scout, hunt, or heal. When they become around 13 to 15 moons old they become scouts, hunters, fighters, or medicine cats. Queens/Kits A queen is a she-cat who is currently expecting, or nursing. A queen stays with her kit(s) until they become apprentices, and then the queens leave the nursery and go back to their original duties. Kits are well cats who are under six moons old, and aren’t ready to leave the nursery. They stay with their mother, and siblings if they have any. The kits will observe the scouts or fighters or hunters, and see what looks right for them. But in the end the leader decides who they’re apprenticed to. Elders The elders are cats who have served the Clan for many years. Elders gossip in the elders’ den and are very wise, and like to tell the kits stories. Elders sometimes also help the leaders consult in decisions, but rarely do. They also like to take walks, and swims, and climb trees sometimes. FireClan Rules # A cat is loyal to their Clan above all else # The queens are fed first, then the elders, then the apprentices and medicine cat, then the scouts hunters fighters deputy and leader # Always respect the elders and the leader and seniors # Never lie to the leader # Never have a relationship outside of FireClan. You can be friends but nothing more # Never hesitate to kill in battle if needed # Always protect the queens and elders if there’s an invasion # For apprentices always obey your mentor # Always listen to the medicine cat, if they say you’re sick or hurt # Never break the rules Roleplay Form Name: Gender: Age: Rank: Family: Personality: Color: Other: Allegiances Leader: Ravenstar - black and white tom with long fur and green eyes (Wolfy10) Deputy: Birchgaze - ginger and white calico tom with black splotches (EchoLover123) Medicine Cat: Olivenose - hard to describe. A white and brown tabby she-cat with many shades of brown and olive green eyes. (Willowleafwing) Scouts: Swiftshadow - long haired silver tabby tom (NightmareThatCloaksAllReason) Hunters: None Fighters: Leapclaw - gray she-cat (NightmareThatCloaksAllReason) Apprentices: Lilypaw - short fur that is white with ginger splotches. She-cat (EchoLover123) Queens/Kits: Rivershine - russet and black colored she-cat queen with brown eyes. She is currently expecting Ravenstar’s kits. (Wolfy10) Berryleaf - light ginger tabby she-cat. Mother to Crowkit (black tom) and Blossomkit (ginger she-cat) (EchoLover123) Elders: Scarpelt - orange and black striped bengal tom with green eyes (Wolfy10) Category:Clans